


Quit Staring

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I dunno it's late okay, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Teasing, Teen Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Quit staring, idiot.” Klaus hisses, face twisting just enough to meet Five's eyes. “You’re creeping me out.”Five scoffs, “Your face creeps me out.”





	Quit Staring

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the [Klive discord server](https://discord.gg/nT7uaEb) (pls go join us) for somehow inspiring this piece (also inspired by that picture of the kids all together - y'know the one, with Five staring at Klaus like a love-struck idiot). I'd also like to apologise now because I've been stuck in writer's block for weeks and it's 1am so this probably sucks ass.
> 
> Thanks for your time and enjoy some weird fluff I guess?
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“What are you doing?”

Klaus squeezes Five's shoulder, eyes still trained on the cameras flashing their way, as he mutters, “Nothing. Shut up.”

Five's eye roll can be sensed through the thick silence that follows. The shorter one ignores the insistent crowds shouting questions about how they pulled off their latest ‘mission' in favour of analysing the smug smirk on his brother's face. Cool, calm and collected were all words that described Klaus in this moment – his arms leant on Five's shoulder in a casual stance. Their father was sure to complain about his posture for weeks to follow, but Klaus hardly seemed to care.

“Quit staring, idiot.” Klaus hisses, face twisting just enough to meet Five's eyes. “You’re creeping me out.”

Five scoffs, “Your face creeps me out.”

“Well nobody said you had to look at it!”

“Yeah, well it’s just _so_ ugly that I can’t help but stare.” Five sasses back, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the other.

“Shut up, I know you lo-" a yelp leaves Klaus and Five snickers when he realised Allison had dug her elbow into his side.

“Shut your pie-hole before I’m forced to do it.” she threatens, causing Klaus to turn away from Five again with a string of muttered insults.

Five turned to face the cameras too this time, his mouth twisting into his signature side-smile with his hands clasped behind his back. He tried to ignore the weight of Klaus leaning on him, but it was a lot easier said than done when the other was standing close enough for him to hear his breathing.

When they finally get pulled away by their dad, and shoved into a sleek black car that left little to no room, Five found himself even more distracted; Klaus was pressed up right against him, hipbones to ankles joined, hands brushing together between them. Klaus tilted his head, leaning it onto Five's shoulder and yawning.

“Didn’t know you’d make as good a headrest as you do an armrest.” he joked.

Five huffed, looking out of the car window to avoid staring Klaus again. “Just because I’m shorter than you doesn’t mean you can just use me.”

Klaus chuckled, the sound deep and endearing – floating below Five's ear as it enticed him to steal a glance at the head of tamed curls resting on his shoulder. “I beg to differ."

Rolling his eyes, but smiling nonetheless, Five scoffed. Their siblings were hardly paying them much attention, used to the two's stupid arguments and still buzzed from earlier. Five took the opportunity to press his lips atop Klaus' head. “You’re unbearable.”

Klaus hummed, eyes closing and hand falling palm-up (an open invitation for Five to link their fingers together). Stroking a thumb over the taller one's grazed knuckles, surprisingly soft skin under his fingertips, Five found himself smiling unknowingly.

“Yeah, but you still love me.” Klaus mumbled, already half-asleep as he muzzled his head closer to Five's neck. Squeezed his hand, Five breathes a laugh – choosing not to respond in fear that speaking the words allowed would somehow taint whatever beautiful thing they had going between them. That didn’t mean that Klaus wasn’t right, and luckily the other boy knew that.

 

Regardless, very soon, Five would come to regret not uttering those three simple words to the one person he'd trusted so unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read it oml xD
> 
> I wanna thank y'all for the support on my other Klive fics, I adore you all!!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
